Roblox Crazy Show The Movie
This is a YouTube Freddy Channel movie based on a show, Roblox Crazy Show. Next there will be Roblox Crazy Show The Movie 2: The Trap of ROBLOX Plot Part 1 Plot At the beginning Dued1 tries to apologize the Keith for kicking him and Keith just ignores him and yells at him. Dued1 walks away. The new villains, Baldi and Fortnite Fan, were having a plan to take over Roblox Town. Merely saw Patient Zero's Cap and he told him about it that can prove he is not bald which Baldi comes and Fortnite Fan does too. They have got kicked off. Stickmaster was still standing and Baldi attacked him and Luke was now falling down a hole. Part 2 Plot They fell into a place where some minor characters were. They were, Billy (The Swag Dealer), Bloginn All Cats, Business Cat, madattak, Rockstar, and Zombiologist. Stickmasterluke liked them. The 6 minor characters asked if they can help but Stickmasterluke said no and they had left. They came back to Roblox Town and they saw Baldi and Fortnite Fan. Baldi was preparing a war and was not defeated like Fortnite Fan. Keith noticed a red object was falling, and it was Balloon from Inanimate Insanity. Part 3 Plot Balloon landed on Baldi and he met the robloxians. The other object show characters, Suitcase, Naily, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Firey, Saw, and Knife also fell. Stickmasterluke had the idea that the objects can help defeat the villains and they agreed. Merely blazed Fornite Fan. Firey burned Baldi but Baldi was alive because the water. Paintbrush kicked Baldi and Baldi was defeated. Naily, Knife, & Saw tried defeating the villain who was alive until Lightning zaps them 4 and Lightbulb bets a cookie to that. Suitcase tells Balloon to try to defeat Fortnite Fan, Balloon didn't want to but he had to do it. Fortnite Fan and Stickmaster were fighting. Stickmasterluke had cracked his dominus and he brought a bombs to defeat her, Balloon was worried that it wasn't a good idea but Luke did it. There were number of bombs surrounding Fortnite Fan and they all exploded and Luke was flying until his dominus broke real bad. Dued1 was worried if Luke was dead and Keith was sarcastic to Dued1. Stickmasterluke got up without his dominus, showing his real face that he did not want to show. Lily_S was offended because Luke was hiding the secret of his real face when they wanted to know. Baldi and Fornite Fan had quited taking over Roblox Town. Suitcase told the robloxian that she and the other objects had to leave. Stickmasterluke thanked the objects for helping. Then the objects vanished back to the object show future. The other cast characters (except Robot, John Doe Hater, and Killer123 even though they were some where else and were not dead) got revived. John Doe was dead by Baldi too because his hacking skills were was half gone. Stickmasterluke told then he decided to bring them back. PC Man was happy with tears when robots don't cry tears. They said that Stickmasterluke was a hero and that started the ending credits. after the credits, the girl alliance were laughing but Beeism was with Quenty and they had to leave because Beeism said so. Stickmasterluke had wondered were John Doe Hater and Killer123 were and they both were getting modeled from paper to clay and FCYTROBLOX (My Roblox Account) was fixing them. Killer123 and John Doe Hater were confused, until it had ended in a random way. Characters Main Cast Characters *Stickmasterluke *Dued1 *Keith *Maelstronomer *Asimo *Merely *Patient Zero *Seranok *TheGamer101 *Litozinnamon *Lilly_S *Beeism *Uncle Sam's Uncle *Gusmanak *loleris *Mr. Bling Bling *Quenty *Berezaa *Defaultio *Firebrand1 *Vurse Cast Characters *Assassin *Azurewrath *Captain Hoover *Doorman *High School Dude *High School Gal *John Doe *Westover Racer *PC Man *Rockgirl *Killer123 *John Doe Hater *Ugly Man *Reindeer Man Introduced Characters *Baldi *Fornite Fan *Billy The Swag Dealer *Bloggin All Cats, *Business Cat, *madatttak, *Rockstar, *Zombiologist Other Characters *FCYTROBLOX Object Show Characters *Balloon From Inanimate Insanity *Naily From BFB *Firey From BFB *Firey Underwear (formerly) *Paintbrush From Inanimate Insanity *Knife From Inanimate Insanity *Saw From BFB *Lightning From BFB *Lightbulb From Inanimate Insanity *Suitcase From Inanimate Insanity Made With *Power Director *Flipaclip *Roblox Toys (not an app) Trivia * This was made because the Teen Titans Go movie, Teen Titans Go to the Movies, had made a Teen Titans season 6 foreshadow and a YouTuber, Sharpness Knight Studios, was making a BFDI movie. As with Roblox and Object Show fans, it was a crossover for the Roblox and Object Show fans. *Guest, Roblox Staff, Roblox Super Fan, and Robot never got to be in the movie due with trying to find Robot and forgetting about Guest. They are now in the next Roblox Crazy Show movie. *Firey Underwear, a BFDI fan fictional character created by Cloudy Eggs, was originally going to be in the movie. If he was in the movie, he would be the creepiest character for some young audiences. So he was not entered into the movie. *If Roblox Crazy Show The Movie 2 is currently being created, Object Show Characters wont be in it. Although the inanimate characters, Jeepy, Lampy, And Car-Board had been the inanimate characters. *when Baldi and Fortnite Fan were talking at Part 1, Fortnite Fan says that she and Baldi were Roblox toys because they both were customs by duplicates of Beeism and Doorman. *This RCS Movie had no oofs in the movie. Category:Movies